In the prior art, folding containers using corrugated plastic and having such properties as water resistance and durability compared with corrugated paper materials have been widely used for the storage and transportation of industrial products, items/commodities, and the like.
Folding containers using corrugated plastic, having a floor panel integrally provided with a latch panel and with a hook and loop fastener installed on the latch panel to enable attaching to and detaching from a side panel, are publicly known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).